1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, and more particularly, to a communication device and method of providing location information therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for generating a moving history using location information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A communication device is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, communication devices have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of communication devices. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the communication device.
Moreover, many efforts are ongoing to research and develop a method for providing a service similar to an inter-communication device instant messaging service in association with a location based service.